The Fugue Feast
by laicka
Summary: It was the Fugue Feast again, he had never like it after an incident a few years back but maybe she can make him see it in another way... One of Corvo's and Jessamine's first Fugue Feast together
1. Chapter 1

It was again that time of the year in which some husbands and wives part from each other to brace their lovers openly, knowing that they wouldn't be judge by anyone. When any men or women could go and kill any person and no guard of the City Watch would go and arrest them, it was when men could go and rape any women, young or old, and no one would ever mention it again. When excess were commit and no one cared about them. Though there were some that cherish that moment of the year with their families and love ones to give thanks for last year and look forward for the next, hoping that it would be as good as the last one. Yet for some people it was still a strange custom, even though, they knew of its existence since they had been nothing but little children, still it was strange to see how some people lose their minds over the Fugue Feast.

Jessamine had to accept that, even if she had known of the Feast all her life it had always been a peculiar custom to her. Since she had memory, it was the only time of the year that her father had ever command the bridge of Dunwall Tower to be raise alongside the main door that connect the city to the Tower to be kept closed. Yet most of the years the Kaldwin had always left for the county, to the state that was an hour from the city of Dunwall. But since her father had died and she had become Empress, three years ago she had only gone twice. One of the reasons had been that being such a young Empress she had decided to stay the first year and kept working even if most of or all of her counselors were enjoying the Fugue Feast, caring little of the fate of the Empire. Another reason was that even if Serkonos nobility had really the best interest for her, she didn't felt comfortable in going to such a private place with a man like Corvo Attano. Even he had prove to be really devote to his task, she hadn't trust him that much the first year, also she didn't truly felt in the mood to go to the state where she had gone over the years with both of her parents. During her second year of her reign she had decided to go, not only because she had felt overwhelmed but because she had wanted to pass sometime away from the racket of the city of Dunwall. Of course she had not only take Corvo with her but several other guards. It was the first time that she truly notice something really peculiar in the Serkonan, once they had arrive he had taken several of the City Watch guards and went to do a round around the state, once they had returned. He had order them to make some adjustment to the enclosing wall. Thing that didn't make the guards happy at all but the young man had been more than intimidating and even though they had thought that the Lord Protector was exaggerating they did as they were told. So when Jessamine had told the Lord Protector that they would be going back to the state for the Fugue Feast that year, she had seen again that strange look on his face, even though he had tried to hide it, as he hide all of his emotions behind a mask of indifference.

As they made their way toward the state, Corvo had asked her why they were taking such a few guards to what she simply replied.

"Well, this year I thought we could enjoy the state by ourselves, I mean, we don't really need that much escort, I will be fine with just you," she smiled at him.

"It is a really big state, your Grace," he answered back.

"Oh, come on Corvo! It will be fun," she said smiling at him, but he remained emotionless. "Of course, we won't be the only ones, there will be some staff. But I don't think I will need any other guard except you, unless you think you are not capable of looking after me in the Fugue Feast. It isn't as anyone would tried do something to me just because is the Feast. It is as ridiculous as to think that you let any of your previous masters fall into harm," she added with a small laugh, but didn't even receive the common and cold respond of the Lord Protector when he was bother by something. He remained in silence.

Jessamine stared at the young man, who had remain motionless and looking ahead. She remained quiet for the rest of the trip just looking occasionally through the window and caught glimpses of Corvo going forward and backward in the escort. She wondered how longer would it take, she remembered that when she was a child the trip was long, but this time it seemed to be endless.

She gave a sigh and looked out of the window of the carriage and finally saw the entrance to the state. She was glad to finally see it and even more when the wagon finally made a stop. Corvo opened the door to the wagon and help her out.

"Your Grace, we are here," he said as he had extended his hand.

She smiled back at him warmly and grabbed his hand, "Yes, finally. Would you be going around like last year?"

The young man simply gave a nodded in response. He called upon several guards and mounted his horse and ride away, Jessamine could tell that the guards weren't really happy to have to go but either way they followed the Royal Protector. She walked toward the main entrance of the building and was received as always by the manservant and his wife.

"It's a pleasure to have you again, your Grace," he said as both of them made a bow, she smiled back at them and entered the manor, followed closely by them. Once in the lobby the manservant turned and faced Jessamine and asked, "Would her Grace be taking the main room this time?"

Jessamine had never thought about it, last time she had been there, she had used her old room; she bitted her lips and then looked at the old man. "Yes, I will."

"What about the rest of the guards and the Lord Protector your Grace?" he asked.

"The guards aren't going to stay," she said, she had decided that it would be better to let them go back to Dunwall. "The Lord Protector on the other hand would be taking the room that is closest to mine."

"As your Grace command," he said and turned to start directing the staff that was in the manor waiting for instructions.

Jessamine gave a sigh and started walking around the manor that she knew quite too well. She stop at the entrance of her father library and private study, it had been a while since the last time she had gone inside. She opened the door and looked around it, not a single thing had change in all that time. She advanced and contemplated the painting that was over the chimney, a simple portrait of the Kaldwin made by Sokolov when he had started painting, a gift for the emperor. She turned around and quickly found a book and started reading it, she knew it would be sometime before Corvo would return from inspecting the state and that the meal wouldn't be ready anytime soon either, so she decided she would read something while she waited.

She heard a knock and turned around and looked at the wife of the manservant.

"Madame Bennett, do you need me for something?" asked Jessamine as she laid down the book.

"The meal is ready, my lady, and…" she hesitated but continue. "The Lord Protector and the Commander Tobias, seem to be having a heated discussion and it seems to be getting out of control."

Jessamine frowned slightly and followed the older woman toward the foyer of the manor, from which the voice of the Commander seem to emerge but not Corvo's. At least she knew that the Commander was angry, but Corvo. She had never heard him raise his tone of voice; it was simply by the looks he gave away or the answers that she knew when he was annoyed. She entered the lobby and saw the Commander that was raising his hands as he spoke.

"It is ridiculous! I'm not allowing you to do with my men as it please you, Royal Protector, I'm a Commander of the City Watch, and I was send here by orders of the Spymaster with my men, and we only take orders of her Grace, not of a… foreigner!" he said the last world with spite.

Corvo eyed him coldly and then he made a small bow, "Your Grace." The other man turned and faced Jessamine.

"I'm sorry your Grace if you heard any of that, is that the _Lord_ Protector and I are having a small difference of opinions," said Commander Tobias as he made a more pronounce bow to Jessamine.

Jessamine looked at both men, "I'm sure that whatever it is we can solve it during the meal, so would you join me?"

The Commander didn't move, but Corvo nodded and followed Jessamine close behind. Once they had entered the dining room she sat on the head of the table with Corvo at her right and the Commander on her left. The staff started serving the supper and the wine, she looked from one man to the other wanting to see which would bring up the subject first but both of them remain quiet on the first dish. It was on the main dish that she decided to break the silence and know what the nature of their disagreement was.

"So, Commander what is the problem?" she asked smiling.

The commander looked over his cup of wine with a smirk at Corvo, believing himself to have already won, but the Lord Protector didn't even look up, he continued eating as if the man in front of him wasn't even there.

"Well, your Highness, the problem seems to be that the… _Lord_ Protector believes he can do as it please him with my men. When I had been told to only follow your orders directly and… well your Highness I don't want to sound rude or something but when the Spymaster order us to escort you here, it was only meant to be a escort, not to be post around the state. It is the Fugue Feast and most of my men want to return to Dunwall to pass the festivity with their families, as I do want to."

"I see, and I guess that Lord Attano wishes for your men to stay here and watch over the state."

"Yes, your Grace," he said as he put down his cup of wine. "As I already told him, we were just meant to be an escort, not guards on duty. But he hears no reason, and it seemed that he doesn't want my men to enjoy this time of the year with their love ones."

Corvo chuckled, "Love ones?" he asked sarcastically. "Or you mean that you want your men and yourself to be free of duty and go and get drunk and go whoring, like all the years _Commander_?"

"I don't know what you Serkonans do over the Fugue Feast, at least I know that my men do wish to return to their families to protect them and pass these days with them. But maybe there is a reason why you wish us to remain," he smirked at Corvo, Jessamine looked at him and then at Corvo who wasn't even looking at the man but rather eating the venison that they were having for main dish. "Maybe you know that you can't protect her Grace properly and wish that men that can do it stay so you can relax."

Jessamine looked at Corvo, who simply eyed the Commander in a dark way; both men were raising form their seats, she saw how Corvo had the knife at hand. She didn't knew what he would do, but it would ended badly if she didn't intervene quickly she rose and spread her arms and set her hands against each man chest.

"That's enough!" she said, both men turned and looked at her. "I don't need this silly behavior from two grown men. Commander I give you permission to leave as soon as your men had done eating, and I suppose that your men would truly go to their families, as you claim as sure as you will. Also I can assure you that the Royal Protector is more than capable of looking after me."

Corvo stared at Jessamine and then sat down and continue eating, but she could tell even without looking at him that he was angry and annoy. The other man looked at her in surprised and then made a bow.

"Your Grace, then I take my leave, I'm sure that my men would rather eat back at Dunwall, it's an hour journey and some of us would even go outside of Dunwall, so we better make haste," he bow again and left the room.

Jessamine sat down and then looked at Corvo who was still eating, as if nothing had happen, she sometimes wished that the man would show some sort of emotion. She restarted eating as well and remained in silence. Once they had finished the maid came in and took away the empty plates. As they waited for the dessert she looked at him as he drank from his cup.

"Corvo, it isn't that I don't trust your judgment, but I really don't think it was necessary for them to stay," she said, but he didn't even looked at her. "I really don't think I need more escort than you. I mean, I know that you would look after me during the Fugue Feast," she smiled at him.

He looked at her with his cold and dark brown eyes and simply replied "And who say I will?"

Jessamine opened her eyes, she didn't believe what she had just heard, but above all she wouldn't think that Corvo would ever say something like that to her. She could have expect it from anyone else but not him. She remained motionless as she looked at the young man that had risen from his seat.

"Maybe I would simply go and 'pass sometime with my family' as surely all the guards will do or will simply go and drink myself until I forget that I'm Lord Protector and go whoring, since it seem to be something really common here, as no one here seem to care about their responsibilities," he simply started walking away, cursing in low voice in Serkonan, he shot the door behind him with a thud, leaving Jessamine alone in the dining room.

She had wanted to yell at him to come back and apologized to her but she couldn't find her voice, she saw how Madame Bennett entered the room and lay down the dessert in front of her. 

"Don't worry my Lady, it isn't your fault, is just that young man need some manners. It's probably because he is from Serkonos, I highly doubt they teach him any of them on that island."

She was mad and angry at him, yet she was also anxious, she hadn't seen him since the meal and the time for the supper was approaching. Could it be that he had really gone? No, it couldn't be, he wouldn't, she told herself more than ones. But what if he actually for once did what he said he would, well he always did what he said he would. As she had stopped to think about that, she felt her heart racing and found she was running toward the stables, she opened the door and searched for his horse, there it was, the black stallion that he always use. She looked around and quickly counted the horses, there weren't any missing. She gave a sigh of relief and started walking toward the manor, yet what if he has gone walking? She stopped herself in the foyer, and began asking herself why she was so anxious of Corvo leaving. She was mad at him, he had been rude, impolite and cruel to her during the meal, if he want to leave he should leave, but… she had wanted to spend some time alone with him. Why did she wanted to spend some time alone with him, she didn't know, but something had change in the last two years. She just gave a sigh and kept walking, she found herself in front of her father's library again and stared at it, she didn't remember closing the doors, so she opened one of them in complete silence and peaked inside.

There he was seating in front of the chimney that probably he had just light, since the room was still cold. She entered and closed the door and leaned against the door for a couple of seconds, she wasn't sure what she was going to tell him.

"Is your Grace going to stay all the time against the door?" he asked without even looking at her.

Jessamine opened her eyes and crossed the room. She sat down on the far end of the couch where he was seating, with her arms and legs crossed, she looked at him with her browns slightly frowned. He didn't even looked at her, he continue reading the book.

"It was really rude and impolite what you did during the meal," she finally said.

He put down the book and looked at her, "I didn't intend to be rude your Grace."

"You didn't intend to be rude?"She asked sarcastically. "You were impolite and disrespectful toward me, not to mention that how could you said that?"

"Say what, your Grace?"

"That you... that you…" but she remain silence, she knew how ridiculous it would sound to complain that he wouldn't look after her.

"Wouldn't look after you, your Grace?" she looked at him and then at the chimney. "I'm sorry but if I want to, I could simply go and enjoy the Fugue Feast like everybody else."

"So would you go?" she asked without looking at him.

"No," he replied simply. She looked at his dark brown eyes. "I won't go because it's my duty to look after your Grace. It doesn't matter if it's the Fugue Feast or any other time of the year, I was bound to service your Grace and I will always stand by your side, your Highness. The only reason I would part from you is that your Grace would send me away."

She looked at him, "Your duty…" she repeated, it was always duty with him, nothing more, just duty. She rose slowing from the couch. She closed her eyes and then looked at him and smiled. "Do you like the books?"

"Your father had a very interesting collection your Grace."

Your Grace, again being a dutiful servant, "Could you call me Jessamine, Corvo? At least for these days."

"If that is what your-Jessamine want, I don't see any problem."

"Can I ask you why you don't like the Fugue Feast?" she asked.

Corvo looked at her and gave a sigh, "I would rather not talk about that, Jessamine. It isn't a pleasant story."

"Well then I guess we could enjoy each other company while we play chess."

"Chess?"

"Don't you know how to play?" she smiled at him, but he simply shook his head. "Oh, I can teach you, it will be fun."

They both moved to the table that had the chess set and sat down, she sat behind the black pieces and he on white ones. She grabbed the smallest of the pieces and said, "This is pawn, it moves forward one square at the time, it can only move two squares forward in it's opening move, also it take the other pieces in diagonal when they are close to it. It can't move if another piece is in front of it. Now these that are on the back road, these ones that are on the extremes are the rook; they move in horizontal lines and vertically, they take the piece in each direction, they can't move in diagonal. Some people believed they serve pretty well for defense, but I think it really depends on each person. They can also move forward and backwards." She looked at Corvo who seem to be getting every single word she said, she grabbed the next piece. "This is the knight, it moves in a "L" shape, it means it moves two squares vertically and one horizontally or two horizontally and one vertically, it is the only piece that can actually jump over other pieces, no other can do that, also it always move from black to white or white to black. Then we got the bishop, it can only move in diagonal in the color it is set, and can move forward or backward. This one is the queen; some believe that is actually the most important piece in the whole set, since with her you can win. She can move like the rook and the bishop."

"That would mean in horizontal and vertical, alongside diagonal movements, right?"

"Exactly, now the king, he is set in the color of the pieces and can only move one square at the time, just like the pawn, he is the most important piece and should be protected with the other pieces while at the same time attacking the other king. The point is to make check mate to the other king, which would consist in making the enemy's king being unable to get out of check that is what is called when your king is under attack and have to move to evade this attack. Was I clear?"

"Yes, I think I got the general idea…" he said as he looked at the pieces, then he added. "And who starts?"

"You, you are the white ones, the whites always starts."

He nodded and after what seem to be a couple of seconds he moved one of the pawns forward. She looked at him and decided that being Corvo's first game, she could go easy on him, after all she had being playing chess since she had been six years old.

They played in silence for some time until she looked at him and said, "I don't know why you don't like the Fugue Feast, it has always been so interesting. You know there are quite some funny stories around it regarding the nobility of Gristol."

He seemed not to listen to her and after making his move he asked. "Like which ones?"

"Well," she said as she took one of his rooks with her black bishop, "there is this rumor that said that the great Lord Prismall isn't anymore of the great line of the Prismall, well it would had been more like his great-grandfather," she said as she took one of Corvo's pawn.

"Really?" he said while looking at the board, "I can't believe that your court had let him stay with the title of Lord for so long… so his great-grandfather was son of whom? A commoner?"

"Oh, no… it was said that he was son of the Spymaster of the Emperor Cid, but of course it was never confirm or rather said it was forgotten, yet it's always brought to light once in a while, especially when the main family had a discussion with some cousins…" she saw how Corvo moved one of his pawns stopping her for moving forward with another one. "Well, what other stories I know about the Fugue Feast, there is also the rumor that said that the Barristas like to make strange offerings to the Outsider, and even make some sacrifices," she said as she blocked his bishop with a rook.

"I never consider you to be a gossip one," he said as he looked at the board.

"Gossip one?" she looked at him, "What do you mean? I was just trying to make some conversation, not that I mind playing in silence, but I thought it would be more interesting to speak…"

"Hmm… and what about your own stories?" he said looking at her.

"My stories?" she asked and he simply nodded, "well I guess I could tell you about how my Fugue Feast were, unlike someone else… So anyway, when I was little we usually came here for the Feast, my father and mother held a small party with all those that are here, it was fun, sometime I could bring one friend, I usually brought Delilah with me, she was a good friend…"

"Delilah?"

"Oh, she was daughter to the main cook of the Tower long time ago, she used to make some wonderful bread, but… she decided that she wanted to be an artist and left the Tower when she was just thirteen, still it was fun. Some other times we went to other Islands, I remember one time going to Serkonos, when I was eleven, wonder what you were doing back then…" she said as she kept playing, stopping Corvo to move forward on the board. "After my mother died we mostly remained on the Tower, and sometimes I would go to other nobleman Fugue Feast parties… I went to a Boyle's party but really never like it, Esma was to advance and Waverly far too serious to have any real fun, so it was strange at least," she looked at Corvo, who seemed to be about to make his move just to stop to think about it at the last second. "Anyway, afterward I spend two Fugue Feasts with the Dankworths."

"The Dankworth?" he asked looking at her, "You have never mention them…"

Jessamine looked at him and added, "they are nobles from Whitecliff, those two Fugue Feast were really fun," smiling at no one in particular and seem to be lost in memories.

Corvo looked at her and cleared his throat, making her return to the moment, "I suppose that your friend, Lady Dankworth most had been a pleasant companion, like your other friend Delilah."

"Oh, it wasn't a girlfriend..." she said, "it was a boy, and he was more than just a good friend…" she added smiling at him and biting her lip in malice way. Corvo frowned slightly his brows, and then turned to look at the board. She smiled at herself, could it be? Could it be that she had just seen jealousy in the eyes of the Serkonan? She wondered. She put her hand on her lips and decided to try her luck, teasing a bit more the young man that was in front of her, that pretended to be deep in thought regarding the game. "And you know what else?"

Corvo raised his eyes and made a quick eye contact with her. "He was a very good dancer…"

Corvo stared at her for a few second with a cold and piercing look, and then took her bishop with a knight. "And well, where is this so wonderful gentleman, I wonder? Surely he would be far more fun than a boring Serkonan bodyguard for company… oh, and by the way is check."

She looked at him and giggled, "I can't believe it. The Outsider must be walking among us, Master Corvo Attano is jealous…" Corvo frowned at her, he opened his mouth but she interrupted him, "You can't deny what is so obvious Corvo, you are jealous of Lord Dankworth," she laughed and then added. "Because he was more than just a good friend."

Corvo looked at her, "You are on check… _Your Grace_"

"Oh, Corvo, you don't have to make up things just because you're mad," but then she looked at the board and realized that she was indeed on check. "You are right, I'm on check, indeed the Outsider must be walking among us. No one had ever put me on check so quickly… not even Hiram…"

"Oh, well that's easy, he won't put you on check so quickly because you're the Empress…"

"I had been playing chess with him before I was Empress."

"Yes, but you were the daughter of the Emperor. It would have been fool of him to shame you."

"So you are saying that I'm a bad player?"

"I'm just saying that he would do anything for you to keep him as a close advisor…"

"You bare him the same love that he bares you."

"It isn't a secret that he have no love for me, and you're still on check…"

She smiled at him, then she looked at the board and simply said, "You must be a cheater! I'm a really a good player. So the only explanation is that you used one of your Serkonan tactics on me and make me lose." She said in a serious tone. Corvo looked at her and articulated a word but no sound came from his mouth, she looked at him. "Yes, you are a cheater, and I'm a poor victim to your Serkonan tricks… you manipulate me Corvo."

"I manipulate you?!" he said angrily. "If I would be using any trick or scam it would be a Gristolan one, any of those I have learn on your court, your Grace."

She looked at him in an outrage way, "how dare you? How dare you say that about the Gristolan nobility? I demand an apology," she said and turned her face and closed her eyes.

Corvo looked at her angrily and was about to storm out of the room when he notice that she looked at him and then pretended to be angry, but was about to burst into laughter. He looked at her and then began laughing. Jessamine opened her eyes and looked at the young man that was laughing out loud in front of her.

In the three years that they had spent together she had never heard him laugh, and now that she knew his laughter and she could tell that she liked it. She leaned forward and even grabbed his hand. He opened his eyes and met hers, just a couple of inches away from his. She could easily smell him, he didn't smell like all the Gristolan nobleman that smell like fancy colognes, no he smell of distant lands, and she like that.

"Is there a problem, your Grace," he said in his normal voice and even his face had fix with that indifference expression that he carry around.

"You laugh."

"I didn't mean to offend you, your Grace."

"No you didn't… I actually like it very much Corvo. I like seeing you smiling…" she said as she closed the gap between them even more and began closing her eyes. She was almost sure he would close the gap between them and kiss her.

But he simply cleaned his throat and said, "It's your turn your Grace, you are on check."

She opened her eyes and looked at his dark brown ones. "What?"

"It's, it's your turn… on the board…"he said as he looked from her eyes to the board.

She looked at him with confusion and then sat down unable to believe what had just happen. She was mad at him again, she looked a that the board and quickly took his knight with her queen and said. "Check mate!" she rose from her seat and without looking back simply said, "Would you mind putting everything back in order Master Attano, I think I will be heading for dinner," and left the study closing the door with a thud behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe he was a fool after all and deserved that the Empress be mad at him, twice in the same day. That was a new record, he had never seen her being angry twice in the same day. He knew that the first time she really didn't have a real reason to get mad at him, but the second time. He gave a sigh and started walking toward the towel he had left on a tree not far from the beach. It was early in the morning and having no one to fence with he had decide to go for a swim, yet all that time he hadn't been able to stop thinking in what had happen the night before, she had continue being mad at him during supper and had not talk to him in all the duration of it. But what had she expected him to do, kiss her? That was the only probable explanation. He knew for sure that any Gristolan nobleman would had take the kiss that the young Empress had offer him, by the void he knew that probably they would had made up stories saying that they had let go their most low and passionate desires and consumed them over the desk of the late Emperor Euhorn Kaldwin. Who was he fooling? He knew that any man would have taken that kiss, but not him. He would never do that, at least not when he remember who he was and who she was. He was the Royal Protector and she was the Empress, and that was all. Of course there had been a few times, actually just three times in which he had forgotten himself and who she was and he had kiss her, afterwards he had begged for forgiveness and had avoided being in the same room with her all alone. But last night he had remember himself and stay away from her lips even though he had wanted to kiss her.

Corvo gave a sigh and wondered how long would this Fugue Feast would last, and secretly hope that it would end by nightfall or at most at midnight so they would return tomorrow early and he could put all this behind him. He made his way toward his room and started drying again his face when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry your Grace… I didn't see you," he said as soon as he had seen her.

She looked at him smiling, "There is no problem Corvo, I was looking for you but you weren't in your room…"

"I… I went to swim, since I have no one to fence with," he said. "Were your Grace, I mean Jessamine, looking for me?" he asked looking at her.

But she didn't answered back she seem lost in thoughts, she was just looking at him with a silly smile on her face, "Your Grace, Jessamine, are you alright?" he asked.

The woman seemed to go out of her trance and shook her head, "Sorry Corvo, I was… distracted. What you were saying?"

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, yes, that… I was wondering if you would like to go for a ride, but since it is almost breakfast, maybe we could ride afterwards. I mean if you don't have anything else to do…"

"It would be my pleasure," he said making a small bow and then proceed to walked toward his room. He stopped death at the entrance and turned around just to see how Jessamine turned quickly away and walked to the end of the hallway. Had she been looking again at him, he wondered? He shook his head and decided to give it no more thought.

Corvo had to admit that he had been a bit nervous about going out of the state in the middle of the Fugue Feast he knew that it could be a bit dangerous. Especially since many men believed they could do whatever they wanted during that time of the year. Yet Jessamine had shown him a place where they could ride their horses without fearing that anyone could find them.

"Come on Corvo, lets race again!" she said happily, pulling her brown and white stallion next to his black one.

"Why would I race you again? You have already won."

"Oh, you don't like to lose?"

"It isn't that I don't like to lose, it is just that it isn't fair, I weight more than you do. Therefore my horse is slower."

"I'm carrying the food, and don't blame a few pounds of weight over your bad horse riding abilities…"

"I'm not a bad rider," he said looking straight at her.

"Then prove it," she said really closed to him and then broke in a run.

"Hey, that's cheating!" he called behind her.

"I'm just using my Gristolan charms!" she called out loud, Corvo made his horse run after hers and quickly caught up. "To that tree on top of the cliff, there is a small river where the horses can drink a bit of water after I win again!"

Corvo pushed his horse harder and started passing Jessamine and her horse. He smirked at her and then said, "That's how we ride in Serkonos!" and started gaining more distance.

It wasn't really that difficult for Corvo to gain more distant, after all he had been train not only in the art of stealth and combat but also in ridding, so making his horse gain a considerable advantage was easy. He stop it and turned around to see Jessamine approaching at high speed, he dismounted his horse and pull off the bit of his horse and let it get some water. He leaned against the tree and saw how Jessamine stopped her horse not far from where Corvo's was. She got down and grabbed the things that she had put on the horse and delivered them to Corvo.

"That was luck, my horse was already tired… Would you set everything while I take care of it?"

He grabbed the things and smirked at her and started setting the things, when he heard her screaming. He turned with a short blade on hand but didn't saw where she was. He had been almost sure no one had followed them, but what if someone had followed? He looked around and just saw her horse near the edge of a small cliff near the bed of the river, he ran and look down, just to see her with the water up to the neck.

He put away the dagger and tended his hand to help her get up while he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Thank you Corvo," she said, "I had forgot how slippery this riverbed could be…"

He looked at her and saw that all her outfit was completely wet and it stuck against her body. He quickly looked away as he help her climb again into the top of the edge. He felt how she shivered, he eyed her again and decided that there was only one thing he could actually do.

"You should take off your clothes, your Grace, so they will dry up," he added hastily, feeling a bit of blush in his face and quickly turned around and took off his belt, he heard her grasp in surprised but before she could said anything he had already take off his coat and put again the belt on. He turned to face her as he opened his coat and present it to her. He looked away until he felt that she had put on his coat, then he looked and saw that she had take off the skirt that she had been wearing alongside the shirt and the jacket, they were all in the ground. He quickly grabbed them and put them on the tree, he guessed it would an awkward meal. He turned and saw that she had his coat closed tightly and followed him. Once they had sat down she took off her boots and stared at him.

"Thanks for the coat," she said timidly. "Though is a bit big, and I'm not sure if I can let it go and hope it remain close." He looked at her without even knowing what to say but simply started eating some of the fruit they had bring along. She laughed softly, "Is so easy to tease you Corvo," she let go the coat that remain close and grabbed a peach.

"You are a good rider, your Grace, I mean Jessamine."

"Thank you Corvo, you aren't bad either. Let's see what Madame Bennett put in the basket, cheese, bread, and some fruit and… Oh, this is so good," she said as she extracted a tart. "I don't believe it, she remembered, I thought she would forget about it," she said smiling at the tart.

Corvo looked at it; it was a raspberry tart with what seem to be a cover of honey over it. He cut a bit of cheese, and looked at her and cut her a piece of the tart. She smiled back at him.

"You should try it," she said smiling. "Here taste it and tell me what you think about it."

He ate it and looked at her, he could easily tell that she was expecting that he would be over his head about the tart. It was a good tart but not his type of tart. "It is good, but…"

"It is a very good tart, Corvo, you are just too picky, I remember that Madame Bennett used to make it for my mother and we come here to eat it," she said with nostalgia.

"If it is of any comfort, my mother used to, well I guess she still do them, a tart of dark berries with dark chocolate, though to tell the truth I really don't remember how it taste anymore, I remember that I like them pretty much. But that was before I was send away…" he gave a sigh. "But on the bright side, I didn't have to eat anymore the quiche of broccoli that the cook made," he added smiling at her. "Though I did miss his cinnamon cookies of the Fugue Feast."

"You see, you did like the Fugue Feast, or at least it's cooking," she said in a triumphant way.

"Well that was way before anything happen or I even knew what really the Fugue Feast was."

"What else did you ate during the Fugue Feast?"

"After I was send away from my home, I ate the same thing for the next ten years, which wasn't that bad. It was duck and it was stuffed with meat and some berries, it was really good. It was really the only time of the year that we could really be children again… that we could play and laugh, but surely you don't want to hear about it," he said as he started eating some of the grapes.

"Maybe I would, but it seems you don't and I will respect that," Corvo looked at her in surprise and gave a nod back at her. Then she started talking about what she usually ate during the Fugue Feast and what she had always like about it. She told him several stories of what had happen to her during some of the feasts.

Corvo shook his head after the last story that Jessamine had told him and look up at the sky. "Is getting late, I think we should return, surely Madame Bennett is getting worry about you, and your clothes are probably already dry."

"Alright then, I will get them while you put everything away," she said smiling at him and got up and walked toward her clothes.

Corvo looked at her and then started picking up everything, when he had finished he grabbed the bottle of Tyvian wine they had been sharing and wondered if she would like what was left in it or share it. He looked around, just to see her standing just where her clothes were, she hadn't even take them off the tree. He walked toward her and saw what she was watching. Down at the cliff there was a young couple, maybe a bit older than them. It could be easily seen that the woman was pregnant; the man was rubbing her belly and occasionally kissing it. Corvo set his hands on the young Empress who shivered at his touch.

"We should be going, your Grace," he whispered. "We shouldn't be spying on others…" she looked at him and then walked away with her clothes at hand. Corvo looked at her and then at the couple, and wondered what had she been thinking.

They ride back in complete silence, once they had arrived he asked her if they would be having a meal, to what she replied that they had ate it at the cliff. Then she said that she would be taking care of something and that she would look for him to have tea, Corvo bow and then proceeded to take his leave. He went directly toward the library to continue reading the book that he had left the night before, how long did he stay there he didn't know, but after sometime someone knock on the door. He guessed it must be Jessamine, he got up and opened the door just to found her with a tray with tea.

"I thought you were going to be in your room, I went there first," she said as he grabbed the tray.

"I thought it would be better to have tea in the library, I like it here."

She followed him and they both sat down in the sofa, he left the tray in the table in front of the sofa. She purred some tea in one cup and then in the other.

"Sugar?"

"No, honey if you have," he said.

"I had always found funny that you like honey instead of sugar, you know, wonder why?" she said as she gave him his cup.

"Teas of Gristol are far too bitter compare to the teas of Serkonos, so you need to add them honey to make them sweet."

"Did you use to drink tea back there, at Serkonos?"

He shook his head, "Not much, it was more Lady Resnik and sometimes I made her company after I had been dismissed by Lord Resnik."

She gave a sign and drank a bit of her tea, she watched him as he began eating one of the biscuit and then proceed to said, "I think we should get started with this nasty business."

Corvo eyed her, over his tea trying to know what she meant but she didn't seem to want him to know what she had meant by that. She was sitting there, in a proud way with her head held high and her light blue eyes looking straight at his dark ones.

"I want you to tell me why you hate so much the Fugue Feast, right here and right now," she said in a calm tone of voice. He simply eyed her in a cold and dark way, but she didn't seem to be going to back up. "If you don't tell me, I will make you tell me in front of all the court, your decision Lord Attano."

Corvo gritted his teeth but he knew she wouldn't let him go unless he told her the story, and even though he wouldn't tell her in that moment she would make him tell her in front of the court. If there was something he had learned of Jessamine Kaldwin was that she always kept her promises and threats.

"If that is what her Grace want then I will tell her, though the story might not be of her liking," he said looking straight at her eyes. The young Empress hold his stare, it was in those moments that Corvo could really see why she was the empress and not a silly young girl.

"I'm waiting Lord Protector," she said smiling. "And don't worry, I don't get scared easily."

Corvo looked at her before starting his story.

"It was seven years ago, I was just seventeen. It was my second year under Lord Resnik service, as you know Lord Resnik is the ambassador of Serkonos to the rest of the island of the Empire. Therefore he knew a lot of important people, either being noble or low born."

"I never knew you were under Lord Resnik service, I mean, I knew he brought you here and present you as the Royal Protector, but I never knew you were under his service before mine."

"I'm a Master Shadow your Grace, and contrary to your customs, Serkonan guards aren't meant to be known, they are just meant to protect their masters, therefore we aren't meant to be seen or been known by our name, we are shadows. But that is off the topic, as I told you he knew a great deal of people and that year he decided to make a great party for the feast. If I remembered correctly that Fugue Feast lasted four days and five nights, there were a lot of people going inside and outside the state. Being from different parts of the Empire, all there because they knew Lord Resnik, now that I think about it, I wondered why you weren't there, the same Duke was there, but the friendship they share wasn't really a secret. Still there were so many guests, I actually told Master Mael that there were far more guest that we could actually look after, but of course I was told I worry too much. The first night and day nothing happen, it was during the second night, another masked party but after all it was the Fugue Feast, it was already late at night when Lord Resnik notice that I kept following him where ever he went. So he told me to follow him to a private study and told me that it was the Fugue Feast that I didn't need to be following him everywhere he go, that I should enjoy that time of the year, that I was young and should be outside enjoying all that the city of Karnacas had to offer to someone of my age. Of course I told him that I was bound to service him and was happy to keep an eye on him, to what he told me that I was really an old man in a body of young one, he found that funny I didn't. Then he told me to make a final round inside and then go outside that he was dismissing me, but if I wanted that I could simply go in that same moment," he gave a sigh and looked at Jessamine who hadn't move a single bit since he had started his tale.

"So you made that final round didn't you?"

"Yes, I made it… And sometimes when I think about it, I think I shouldn't have done it. After going through the manor one last time, making sure that nothing was out of place I made my way toward the gardens, as I entered them some noblemen bumped into me and then ran off. I didn't give it to much importance, after all they were guest to Lord Resnik, so I kept walking around the garden and then I heard it. A soft cry, I followed it just to find Lady Tirza, Lord Resnik second daughter, with her dress tore down and all bloody, of course when she saw me she first screamed in terror and then she recognized me and began crying in a desolate way. She was beaten up and she could barely stood up, I guess I really don't have to tell you what happen to her, do I?" he said looking at her.

Jessamine shook her head and said in a low tone of voice, "I never knew she was… well you know…"

"Raped," he said it in such a cold way that make Jessamine a bit uncomfortable, "I took her in and take her to her room, making sure no one saw us. After that I went to search for Lord and Lady Resnik, once they were there I search for Mr. Cuhna, the physician of the family. When I returned with the doctor, I just looked at Lord Resnik eyes and knew what I was supposed to do. So I started searching for the men that had hurt her. I found the first one, a Tyvian merchant, he knew that probably someone would come for him, he begged for forgiveness, yet I killed him as it wasn't me the one to give him forgiveness, the other two were a bit trickier to track down. I found first the younger Morley nobleman, he decided to duel me, of course he ended with a sword through his chest but I was able to get the information I need before he died. And the last one when I found him, he told me that the Fugue Feast had ended and if I would do anything to him, I would pay with my head."

"Had the Feast really ended?"

"No, it hadn't ended, so I cut his throat, then it end," he said with an empty look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry; I really didn't know…" she said as she grabbed his hands. "I'm so sorry…" and she hugged him. Corvo hugged her back but didn't say anything else. She broke apart and kissed him in the front, "I should have known why you didn't want to tell me, I'm such a fool…"

He gave a sigh and looked at her, "No, it was good to finally speak it up, it… it help me," he smiled at her faintly.

She smiled at him, "I think I… I…"

"Should leave?"

"Yes…"

"As your Grace desire, I will be here if you need me for something else," he said as she rose and left him alone in the library.

Corvo had believed he wouldn't see Jessamine for the rest of that day, after all the tale wasn't exactly a nice tale to be told. He had to admit to himself that remembering those things hadn't even been pleasant either. But when the door of the library opened and Madame Bennett had told him that Lady Kaldwin wished to see him in her chambers, thing that he could tell the old lady didn't like at all, he was surprised. He knocked at her door just to hear her telling him to get inside.

Corvo entered and made a bow. "Did you call for me, your Grace?"

"Yes, what you think about this?" she said as she came forward. She was wearing not her usual clothes, but a simpler garment. It consisted in a loose skirt knee long of brown color, a white shirt and brown jacket with a belt over it and a pair of dark brown boots. She spinned around making the skirt rise a bit and smiled at him.

"It's a lovely outfit," he said looking at her without knowing what she was expecting.

"Do you think I can pass as a simple commoner?" he simply nodded in response. "Good, then is settle. There is set of clothes in your room, go and change into them, I will meet you in fifteen minutes at the entrance of the manor," she said smiling.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's an order Lord Protector, I will explain everything once you met me downstairs," she said in an imposing tone, looking at him and waiting for him to leave her chambers.

Corvo looked at the outfit that was lying in his bed, it was a simple set of clothe very similar to the one Jessamine was wearing but in blue tones and pants. He gave a sigh and changed of clothes, yet he didn't used the belt that had been put with the clothes, he decided to use his own belt in which he could carry his dagger, whatever the young Empress was planning to do, he wouldn't leave the state unarmed. He met her at the lobby of the manor, she had change her hairstyle to a simple ponytail, letting her dark hair fall like a cascade. She smiled at him when she saw him.

"Never knew that the civilian clothes would look so good on you Corvo."

"Your Grace," he said making a small bow. "What is that you are planning for us this night?" he asked with a cold look on his eyes.

She smiled warmly at him. "I know that you don't have pleasant memories of the Fugue Feast, and that you have a good reason to hate it. But not all the people that celebrate the Fugue Feast are ill will, some people do actually cherish this time of the year, to celebrate and give thanks for the last year and hope to have one as good as the last one. And… and I want to do something special for you, I know it might not be much but I want to show you that this time of the year isn't that bad after all."

Corvo looked at her and simply bow. "If your Grace wants for us to past the night outside, so it be. I will accompany you, after all I can't let go the Empress go on her own, it's my duty to look after you, Jessamine," and with that said he started making his way toward the exit of the manor.

"Wait!" she called him from the back, she walked toward him and offered him a mask. "We can't go to the Fugue Feast without the proper outfit, can we?" she put on her mask that make a set with his, both being totally while with smooth textures. He looked at his and put it on and hoped that the night would go without any incident.


	3. Chapter 3

They tied the horses in a stable that was open, yet it cost them three times more that what it would normally cost, since the owner said that it was a risky time of the year and need a proper incitement to look after the horses that of course weren't the only ones there. Corvo simply eyed him and let him know that their horse better be there when they come back.

As they made their way toward the main plaza of the town Jessamine not only grabbed his hand but leaned against his arm, humbling a soft song as they walked. Corvo kept looking around making sure no one would follow them or try anything stupid. He had seen several kids picking pocketing, but with just a glare made sure that they didn't try anything on them, Jessamine contrary to him seemed more relax and enjoying that they were out for ones, on their own.

The smaller plazas of the town seem to have a small carnival going on, which was more familiar type of Feast, contrary to what it usually was. Jessamine was pulling him alongside each one of the stands showing him the different things that there were selling, but Corvo was paying more attention to all the people that was walking around them than to Jessamine. She pulled him from one stand to the fountain that was in the middle of the plaza and hugged him, he turned and looked at her.

"You should relax Corvo, nothing bad is going to happen," she said as she rubbed her face against his chest. Corvo looked at her but didn't replay anything. "Are you hungry? I think I know a place where we could eat that you might just like."

They walked a couple of blocks until they reached a street with several restaurants. She looked around and found the one that she was searching for. They entered it and asked for a table for two. Once they had sat down she smiled at him.

"Have you been having fun?" she asked but before he would answered she said, "Oh, I forgot, you haven't since you can't relax even a bit, I'm starting to think that Lord Resnik was right, you are an old man in the body of a young one." Corvo simply frowned slightly but didn't reply anything.

A young man approached them, Corvo eyed him waiting to see what he wanted. He asked them if they were ready to order, to what Jessamine responded in Serkonan that they would be wanting a duck for both of them and any drink that would go with it. The young man smiled back and said that it would be a pleasure to serve them and go away. She laughed softly when she looked at Corvo.

"I forgot to tell you, didn't I? I asked Mr. Bennett if he knew any Serkonan restaurant that would be in the area, and he told me of this one, I hope that the duck is just as good as the one you ate back there at Serkonos. You seemed happy when you told me about it, so I guessed I could try to make you relieve a nice memory," she said smiling at him.

"Thank you Jessamine," he said smiling at her and grabbing her hand. "It really means something," he could easily see the blush under her mask. "Though I'm going to warn you, don't expect me to use my etiquette while eating, is better to eat it with the hands."

Jessamine looked at him with wonder seeing how the Lord Protector had lost all sense of seriousness as he ate. He did seem to be enjoying it with each bit. When he finished his half of the duck he quickly cleaned his fingers.

"You seem to enjoy it a lot," she said as she bit the leg that she had on her hand.

"It is a really good cuisine, is strange to find such a fateful cuisine of another island here in Gristol, they always add something else."

"Yes, you are right… would you like to eat my half, I mean I'm not going to eat it. It is too much."

He looked at her. "You really can't or just want me to eat it because you want me to enjoy the feast?"

"Is there a difference?" she asked but he simply shook his head. She passed him the plate that he began to eat eagerly, when he finished he looked at her.

"You are dirty, Corvo" she said as she leaned forward and clean the edge of his mouth with a napkin. "There you are, clean as new. Now time for the desserts," she said smiling at him.

The waiter put in front of both of them a tart like the one Corvo had described early in the morning. Corvo looked at Jessamine, who smiled back at him and they began to eat.

They left the bistro sometime later as Corvo had been too eager to speak with the owner, but above all to speak with someone that had also hail from Serkonos. After they left he seem more relaxed and happy, so she decided to get the opportunity and go again to the first plaza that they had visited. They went around the stands again, still she notice that he did kept looking over his shoulder but not as frequent as the first time. From there they walked toward the main plaza that had a huge fire in the middle of it, not far from it there was a large band of musicians that were playing different instruments yet all of them seem to know which piece of music should be play. The plaza was bursting with far more people than the other ones, Corvo hold Jessamine closer to him, to what she used the opportunity to hugged him, she liked to feel his arms around her.

Corvo looked around and notice several people drinking in a far part of the plaza, while others seem to be smoking some sort of narcotic. He also noticed a couple of men fighting not far from the entrance of the Abbery that had the town, not to mention the thieves that were pick pocketing some of the other people that were simply dancing around the fire or in smaller groups. He had to admit that he didn't like that but when he looked at Jessamine, she didn't seem to see all those things but quite the contrary. She was looking at the people that were dancing and laughing and having a good time, not to mention those that were toasting not only for their families but for the Empire and the fair and wise Empress. She looked amazed by how the commoners celebrate the Fugue Feast that was quite different than how the nobles celebrate it. She stopped and looked around and smiled at Corvo, how had his serious face fixed.

"Oh, not that face again," she said as she put both of her hands on his face, "Smiled for me Corvo, please? Or… or maybe you want me to make you smiled," she said in a mischievous voice and she leaned forward to try to kiss him but he moved and she kissed him in the cheek.

"Are you sure you want to be here? I think is getting late," he said, she rolled her eyes and then looked at the band of musicians.

"Oh!, I know that song Corvo! Come on, let's dance!" she urged him as she pulled him toward the fire. "I used to dance this when I was little, come on!"

"I don't dance…" he said without moving at all.

She looked at him and pressed her face against his chest. "You are going to tell me that you follow the Seven Strictures and that you don't dance this because is an old pagan dance? Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

"No… I simply don't dance," he said. "You see, I was never taught how to dance, I was taught the arts of sword fighting and how to use any range weapon, how to infiltrate to any place and horse riding. How to speak and write in the four languages that the Empire have, but… it was never part of my training to learn how to dance."

"Well it really isn't that difficult, you can follow me," she said as she tried to pull him toward the dancing people.

"I rather not."

"Well then, you better keep an eye on me, since I'm going to dance until I can't anymore," she said and quickly enough she incorporate herself with the rest of the people that was dancing.

Corvo watched her and move alongside her as she danced, he saw her laughing and smiling as she dance beside strangers not worrying at all of anything. He leaned against a wall as he watched and then heard a woman beside him.

"If you like her that much, you should tell her," Corvo looked at her. "You can't tell this all bones that you don't like her, I know the face of a man in love when I see it. And she likes you too, or maybe is that she is your relative and that's why you don't tell her?"

"She is not my relative," said he looking at the woman and then at Jessamine. "I'm just looking after her."

"I'm sure many men here would like to 'look' after her and more if you aren't really willing to do anything. I mean is pretty obvious she likes you, the question would be why you don't like her back, is that you had someone else?" Corvo shook his face. "Then I wonder why you don't simply tell her, oh look the dance is over, but surely the musicians will continue playing music of old, would you dance with me young man? You won't say no to an old lady like me, would you?"

Corvo didn't knew what to answer and let the old woman drag him to the circle of dancers, where he made eye contact with Jessamine who laugh at him. He shook his face and started imitating the other men. The dance wasn't that complicated after all a few turned going inside and outside of the circle, crossing palms and once in a while clapping at the same tune that the music. When he changed partner some of the girls whispered into his ear several propositions of what they could do after the dance was over, to what Corvo smiled in an awkward way and change of partner.

Corvo started looking around for Jessamine once the dance was over moving himself out of the dancing circle, but he couldn't saw her any place near.

Jessamine stopped dancing and looked around to try to find Corvo. She started walking around the fire but didn't see him.

"Corvo?" she called out for him and then someone grabbed her by the waist. She smiled and turned around to face him, but she didn't saw Corvo once she had face the man.

"Jessamine!" Corvo looked around, he hadn't found her, and he was getting tense, where could she be? He called her out again. He stood up and search for her, he was looking desperately for her. He took a deep breath and called out for her again. Then he heard it, his name, from where had it come from? He looked again and then saw it, Jessamine was trying to break free from a couple of men. Corvo didn't waste another minute and ran through the crowd trying to reach Jessamine before she would disappear from his sight again.

He bumped into several people, to what most of them just yelled at him to be more careful. Some men just looked at him and said at loud that probably he was running away from his wife or that the girl he was running after most be a real beauty. He stopped to look around at the begging of the street, then he heard the men saying that Jessamine should stop moving so much, that if she stay still everything would go faster. Corvo ran toward the small street and then stopped to hear again, just to hear her calling out his name. He took his dagger and saw the men that had Jessamine against a wall under the entrance of what seem to house.

"Let her go!" he called at them from behind.

One of the men turned and said. "If you want a go, you will have to wait; oh I see, you think a little knife like yours will scare us?" and draw a sword.

The man threw himself at Corvo, who easily evaded all the slashes that the man tried to land on him. Corvo moved closer and cut the man's hand making him drop the sword, who screamed and took out a dagger and tried to stab him. Corvo moved even swifter and stab the man on the eye, then grabbed his arm with one hand and with the other hand twist the man hand until it break. Corvo pulled out his dagger and finished the man by smashing his face against the wall. Then he looked at the other man, who opened his eyes and tried to pulled out a short blade but Corvo was already upon him and stab him quickly in the hand making him drop the knife, then Corvo used his arm to extended the man's neck and lifted him several inches from the ground and immobilized him with his other arm.

"You are going to ask for forgiveness to her Grace, you heard me," Corvo said in a low whisper.

"If she would really be the Empress then I would gladly fuck her," the man said looking at Jessamine. Corvo pressed the end of his dagger at the man's throat.

"I SAID APOLOGIZE!" he roared.

Jessamine was looking at him with terror in her face and tears on her eyes. "Stop it! I order you to stop it!"

Corvo looked at her and let go the man who fell into the ground. She ran by them, Corvo remain still a couple of seconds and started following when he heard the man screaming at him. Corvo evaded the thrust of the knife and quickly stab the man at the base of the neck and pulled out the dagger. The man tried to stop the bleeding and even grabbed Corvo by the coat but finished falling into the ground.

"You should have apologized," he said and walked toward Jessamine that had waited for him at the beginning of the main street.

Once he had reached her, he turned her to him and was going to ask if she was alright when she slapped him in the face.

"What took you so long?!" she said with fear in her voice and then began running away. Corvo simply followed.

They arrived at the stables and quickly took their horses; the keeper didn't say anything to them as it was clear that it had turn into an unpleasant night. Corvo grabbed Jessamine horse reins and make both horses galloped toward the manor. Once there he helped her get down and saw how she walked quickly to the manor. He took both stallions to the stable and walked back to the manor. A part of him was angry at Jessamine, if she had listen to him, she wouldn't had that unpleasant experience, but another part of him felt that if he had dance with her from the beginning nothing of that would had happen. He entered the lobby just to find her standing at the beginning of the stairs holding a candelabrum and looking at him.

"Would you escort me to my room, Lord Protector?" she asked weakly, he walked to her and offered his hand which she took.

They arrived to the room and she opened it then she looked at him. "Would you mind making me so company, at least for a while?"

"That won't be a problem your Grace", he said and proceeded to enter the room, he went to tend the fire and rekindled it.

He then turned and looked at her that was sitting at one side of her bed and had already taken off her boots. Corvo walked to her and sat next to her and looked at her, he really didn't know what to say. So he simply remained in silence, thinking that she might be scare to death of him by now. Probably she had never seen a man die, but he had. As he had killed before, way before he had even been under Lord Resnik service. She rose from the bed and walked to the drawer and took off the mask.

"It is broken," she said softly showing Corvo the masked that she had worn that night, it had a fissure in the right part of it.

Corvo proceeded to remove his own and looked at it, it had blood on it alongside dirt. "I'm sorry about the mask," he said as he handled it to her. "I didn't mean to get it stain, your Grace."

She took it in her hands and simply said, "They belong to my parents and now looked at them, they are broken and… and…" she let go the mask and began to cry. Corvo hugged her and pressed her against his chest, she hugged him back. He did want to make her feel better, but he really didn't know how, so he simply hugged her and lay with her on the bed.

He stood with her for a couple of hours until she had stopped crying and began to breathe in a more regular way. The fire was almost out again, he wondered if she would be sleep already and if it would be prudent for him to leave her now that she was asleep. He gave a sigh and looked around he could easily see all the outlines of the furniture as his eyes had adapted to the darkness that surround them. He hugged her a bit more.

"Are you awake Corvo?" she asked.

Corvo looked at her and whispered back. "Yes, I am."

"You were right. I'm sorry, I should have listened to you…" she said as she buried her face against his chest. "I was a fool to believe that nothing bad would happen to us, to believe that it could be celebrated and be cherished, I'm so sorry…"

"No, Jessamine, you weren't wrong," he said as he simply brushed her hair. She looked at him with surprise. "It is that some people are ill will but not all the persons that were out there were like that, I bet there were nice people enjoying the Feast out there. And above all what you tried to do for me was something no one had ever tried and I really appreciated it," he smiled at her in a sincere way.

She clenched tightly against him. "But you could have died because of me tonight, because I was a foolish little girl that believed there is nothing to worry about out there…"

Corvo easily heard the anguish in her voice. "If I would have died tonight, I would had done it gladly…"

"Because it's your duty?" she asked.

"No, I would die for you any other day because that is my duty, but these days… I'm just Corvo Attano and you are just Jessamine Kaldwin, and I would die gladly for you not because is my duty but because I can't imagine to live in a world where you aren't in it," he said and kissed her forehead.

She raised her face and looked at him, he started closing the gap that was between them.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," she said in a low whispered.

"I know, we really shouldn't… But I really want to…" he replied to her.

"So do I…" she said and let him kissed her.

When they broke apart he looked at her and saw the same desire that he had and smiled softly to her and kissed her again, he really didn't knew if they would just be sharing tender kisses what was left of the night or something else. He didn't knew and really didn't care at the moment all that he care was that he was with the woman he love and then guessed that the Fugue feast wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
